


A Promise

by Feliciti



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Life day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 15:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feliciti/pseuds/Feliciti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-KotFE LanaxF!SI 'Life Day' fluff... something random that popped into my head around Christmastime, and I wrote it, so now I'm posting it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise

Lana opened the door to the Dromund Kaas apartment she shared with Hadlii. She slowly stepped inward, weary from her trip and trying not to wake her lover if she happened to already be asleep.

As soon as the door quietly swished closed, she heard rapid footsteps descending down the stairs. Lana smiled to herself at the sound. Hadlii's petite body collided with hers as she felt slender, yet strong arms wrap around her neck.

Hadlii buried her head in Lana's neck, inhaling deeply. "You're home."

Lana dropped her luggage and wrapped her arms around Hadlii in return, enjoying her embrace after their time away. "It seems that way."

Hadlii pulled back to face Lana and smiled. With her arms still resting on her shoulders as they held each other, Hadlii planted a quick kiss on her lips. "Back for Life Day."

Lana smiled as Hadlii, enjoying her radiance. She looked at her girlfriend, taking in those pale blonde curls and bright blue eyes she had missed so much. "I promised, didn't I?"

Hadlii smiled in response. "That you did." She pulled away and walked farther into the apartment, entering the kitchen. Lana followed her, her eyes greedily, and somewhat guiltily, taking advantage of the outlines of Hadlii's slim and athletic build presented by the well-fitting clothes she wore.

Hadlii stood at the kitchen island. "Tea?" Lana tried to keep herself from getting distracted. She was exhausted, and right then she only wanted to do one of two things: go to bed with Hadlii and sleep, or go to bed with Hadlii and, well… not sleep.

"That sounds lovely," Lana said. She adored getting glimpses of the part of Hadlii that showed so much care and love without hindrance from her dark-councilor demeanor.

Hadlii smiled and brought out a teapot as she set some water to boil. She spooned some tea into the pot, putting in extra to make it stronger, like Lana liked. She took out two cups, and put two sugar cubes into each. Opening the fridge, she pulled out a carton of milk and set it on the counter. The water finished boiling, and Hadlii poured it into the teapot, letting it steep. After pouring a small amount of milk into each cup, she turned to the breakfast bar, where Lana was seated. Lana observed her actions, realizing just how long they'd been together just by noticing the fluency Hadlii had when it came to making tea just as Lana liked.

Hadlii leaned onto the bar, facing Lana. "How did it go?"

"Well, I think. The leaders heard us out. Ashara was instrumental, though, I must admit," Lana answered, but some summit wasn't on her mind right now when it'd been the better part of a month since she'd been with Hadlii.

"Don't sell yourself short, love. None of this would have gotten this far without you," Hadlii offered, trying to bring focus back to Lana. Ashara had been an awkward topic since Lana had come to recruit Hadlii for the fight against the Eternal Empire two years after they last saw each other on Yavin 4, just to find the two living together as lovers. It had been the subject of more than a couple fights between them, but none of that mattered, because here they were together several years later. "In fact, by my count, the galaxy would have ended three times now if it weren't for you." Lana smiled at her lover, and got one in return. "Go sit on the couch, I'll bring the tea." Lana nodded and got up off the stool, walking just a few steps to the living room. She settled on the welcoming plush couch and was joined shortly by Hadlii, who carried the teapot and two teacups. She set them down on the coffee table and set next to Lana.

Hadlii looked at the chrono and smiled at Lana. "It's now officially Life Day."

Lana looked at the time too, "It is, isn't it?" It had only been the holiday for all but five minutes.

Hadlii's grin got wider "I have your gift. Give me a second, just stay there." She stood and went back up the stairs. Lana looked into the other room, seeing her bag on the ground. She had a gift for Hadlii too, but it wasn't wrapped and she figured that it could wait. She turned to look at the holo-tree on the terminal. The pretty green tree was programmed with some gold leaves amongst the others and a golden bow to accent it. Lana leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes. She inhaled deeply and smelled home. When feeling her surroundings in the force, she felt Hadlii. It was so comforting. Hadlii reached back to her, and the she filled her every sense, like she had never left. Lana felt safe, loved, and she reached back, trying to make Hadlii feel the same. In a few moments, Hadlii pulled away and Lana heard her softs steps down the stairs.

Lana opened her eyes and saw the young woman enter the room, holding a small box wrapped in white paper with a silver filigree design on it. Lana could sense Hadlii's wariness and apprehension as she accepted the box. Hadlii sat next to her on the couch, looking on with wide eyes as Lana slowly unwrapped the gift. She opened the box to find a ring inside. She studied it. "It's beautiful." It really was. The thin gold band wrapped around some sort of gemstone, but it was the jewel that was truly breathtaking. Inside looked like a storm, like liquid gold was twisting and twirling inside. It was unlike anything Lana had ever seen, but she figured there was probably a reason for it.

"It's a ring made by Darth Ceres," Hadlii offered an explanation.

Lana looked up at her "I don't think I've ever heard the name."

"I figured you probably hadn't. She made this ring for her lover hundreds of years ago. She was a sith pureblood, a Dark Councilor. Her fall happened when it was exposed that she was in love with another woman, a human overseer in the Sith Academy." She looked somewhat sad. "It wasn't so commonly accepted for women to have relationships together back then. It was especially scandalous that Ceres chose a sith that was so below her. A human, no less. In an attempt to preserve them both, she kept herself separate from her lover. It worked for a while, but she eventually found herself incapable of the separation. Ceres even wrote some beautiful musings in this time. Right before reuniting a running away with her love, she wrote: 'The day I met her was my death, but each day I look into her eyes, I find my rebirth. I am told it isn't real, that it isn't love, but I must ask this: If what we have isn't true, and it isn't love, then what is? With her, I have nothing, but without her, I don't even have myself.' After that, she and the overseer ran away together. When rumors reached the council, they destroyed her powerbase, burned all traces of her—literally and figuratively. Most everything was gone, but Zash had somehow acquired some of her works and stationed them in a hidden library of hers on Ziost."

"And this ring?" Lana looked at Hadlii, loving when she told her these stories.

"She made the ring right before the separation. She somehow found a way to make this stone amplify connections through the force without making them more noticeable by others. When she gave this to the overseer, it strengthened their connection without extra contact, and they were able to communicate very subtly," Hadlii shifted to sit on her feet. "I spent months tracking it down. I found it locked away in some underground tomb on Ord Mantell. Darth Ceres disclosed small hints to its location in her final writings. She said that 'this ring is for all lovers whose caresses have known adversity.' Maybe we haven't struggled quite as much as her and the overseer, but I feel like this is as best a use as any." Lana looked up at Hadlii, and Hadlii explained more, getting more unsure of herself. "It doesn't have to be marriage, Lana."

Lana frowned, a crease forming in her brow. She was slightly disappointed. "It doesn't?"

"What I mean is, I gave myself over to you long ago. I've loved you since Yavin 4, maybe even Rishi. If you don't want to get married, we don't have to, but you can consider this a physical sign of my devotion," Hadlii grabbed Lana's hand that wasn't holding onto the ring box, and softly rubbed her thumb across Lana's knuckles. "I'll never leave you, Lana. Neither a ring nor wedding vows will make that more or less true. If you want to get married, though, I'd be monumentally honored. I'd proudly call you my wife until the day I die."

Lana wasn't sure what to say, so she just leaned in a kissed Hadlii deeply. Hadlii pulled away, studying Lana's eyes. "Is that a yes or a no?"

Lana pulled the ring out of the box and pushed it onto her left ring finger. "Absolutely." she replied, tears coming to her eyes as she looked at this woman whom she loved so much. She pulled her closer for another kiss, this one deeper and more meaningful. "I love you, Had."

"And I you, Lana." They pulled their mouths from one another and just lay there, each one holding the other as they looked at the Life Day tree in utter bliss. "Happy Life Day."

"Happy Life Day," Lana whispered in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because I think these two needed a little bit of happiness after SoR and KotFE (because I don't think there was enough romance stuff in the latter)  
> I also posted this on FF a while ago (under the same name, and I have more things posted there), but I spent the longest time trying to decide what I wanted to do with my AO3 account, so I'm kind of just testing the waters here :) If this works out, I might post some of my other stuff here, I don't really know at this point :P  
> ...Anyhoo... thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this :-) Reviews or other formats of input are always appreciated :)


End file.
